


That rainy night

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bad Parent Walburga Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Evil Fenrir Greyback, Family Feels, Fenrir Greyback being an asshole, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Hope and Lylall are good parents, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Some Cursing, The Black's are not, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfstar feels - Freeform, thanks to Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: We have all heard the story, tired of his famly's blood purity views Sirius Black runs away to the Potter's house and becomes their second son.But what if that was not where he went, what if instead he had gone to the Lupin family home, would it have changed a lot?Well in this story you will find out.
Relationships: Hope Lupin & Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin & Remus Lupin, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Lyall Lupin & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Hope Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	That rainy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I for some reason I have fallen head first back into my wolfstar faze and this story was the result. 
> 
> Also my face claims for Sirius is Ben Barnes and my face claim for Remus is Andrew Garfield, pretty standerd I know.
> 
> Anyway I hope that you like this chapter.

Splish, spash, splish, splash.

Sirius heard the rain hit the ground,trees, and buildings surrounding him. It had been raining all day, it seemed fitting to him.

He had finally had enough of his family's bullshit, all their blood purity nonsense, it had all been so sicking. But asking him to take the dark mark was one step too far, there was no way in hell that he would possibly join that murderous mad man.

He did feel bad about leaving Reggie alone with those people, but in the heat of the moment he had not thought of anything besides getting away from his mother, and it is not like he could go back there now. He would be killed as soon as he entered the house, hell maybe before he even got past the door.

He did not really know where he was going now, he felt like he had been walking for hours upon hours. But he knew that in reality it had probably only been around an hour and a half.

Sirius figured that he could always get on the night bus, but to do that he would need to know where he was going, they had really beefed up security as a result of the war.

Eventually he came upon a bus stop and he sat down on the bench in an attempt to clear his head and decided on a place to go.

As he sat down, he realized how glad he was that the bench was covered because if it was not, he would have just sat down in a huge puddle of water.

Remus’s house, he decided. He would go to Remus’s house.

* * *

Remus sat curled up on the couch reading a book by the fire, this was something he loved doing whenever it rained. A part of him, _that sounded remarkably like Sirius,_ said that he always liked reading by the fireplace and that he would look for any excuse to do so. 

That was true of course, but Remus would never admit that.

The book that he was reading was a new one, his parents had given it to him as a gift because of his O.W.L results. It was a mystery novel, it was very good so far, although he had not gotten very far in the story yet. He had only gotten it last night after all.

“Remus, dinner is ready.” his mother said, calling him from the kitchen.

“Coming Mom.” he said, marking his page with a book mark and sitting the book down on the table.

He walked into the living room, seeing that his mother must of finished their dinner a while before she had called him.

“Why didn’t you call me when you were done? Then the food would not have gotten cold.” he asked his mom and dad puzzled.

“You looked so invested in the book, we did not want to tear you away from it until it was absolutely necessary.”

Remus smiled at his parents and he sat down.

* * *

“Where do you want to go?” The night bus operator asked him.

Sirius looked up at him and said “I want to go to the Lupin’s house.”

The conductor nodded, and let him on the bus and walked to the front.

Sirius sat down, holding his breath knowing what was about to happen.

Then the bus took off……..

* * *

“So Lyall how was your day at work?” his mother asked his dad.

“It was fine, we almost tracked Greyback down but we missed him again.” his dad said, he progressively got angrier as his sentence went on.

His mom shushed him when he mentioned Greyback, but of course it was too late he had already said it.

His dad had a guilty look on his face, he did not think of how what he was saying would affect his son.

Not that Remus would show how it affected him. He did not want his father to see that the name brought back horrible memories. Memorise of a cracked window, glowing red eyes and sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.

“So Remus I took next Thursday off so we can go to Diagon alley to shop for your school supplies.”

Remus looked at his dad with a smile on his face and said

“That sounds great Dad.”

* * *

Sirius gripped the seats that he was sitting in tightly because he felt like he was going to go flying.

He also felt as though he was about to throw up.

But he thankfully never did.

* * *

Remus laughed at his mothers joke.

The Lupin’s were finishing up dinner.

“So Remus, what class are you most excited for next year?” his father asked him.

Remus considered his fathers question, it took him a while to decide. He liked all of the classes that he was taking, that was why he was taking them.

“Probably either care of magical creatures or defense against the dark arts. Of course that last one depends on what teacher we have for that last one.”

* * *

“All right, here we are.” Sirius heard the conductor say.

The hellish ride was finally over. Sirius got up, he stood still for a moment because the room was spinning.

“Did you hear me? I said that your stop has arrived!” the conductor said, this time a little more impaintely.

“No I heard you. I just need a minute.” Sirius said.

Shortly after that Sirius felt like he was finally able to get up and leave the bus.

He walked towards Remus' house, it was really nice. It was small and cottage-like, the exact opposite of what he was used too.

He loved it.

When he got to the door he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for some one to answer.

* * *

The Lupin’s were cleaning up the dining table when they heard the knock on the door. 

Remus was the closest to the door so he said 

“I’ll get it.” 

He walked over to the door and opened it, 

“Sirius?” he said, some what surprised to see his friend standing on the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I ran away from home. And I thought that maybe I could stay here for a while before I find another place to stay.” Sirius said.

“Yeah, uh, I have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they will say yes. Why don't you come in."


End file.
